creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
Howdy. I'm Cabb! I've been reading stories on this wiki for a while before I got an account. I'm horrible at writing creepypastas but I love reading them. So, I'm not exactly new per say, but still. Adios! Cabbagiez1 (talk) 03:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion Hi Underscorre. I want to make a suggestion. Quite a while back I created some little scripts to help editing on the wiki. They do things like removing indenting, fixing capitalization (inlcuding the first person "i"), removing coding issues (span and p tags) and other little fixes like these. They are very fast and easy to use. So, recently I had the idea of online compilers and this may be a great opportunity to apply/test that idea. If I were to make such a tool, would you be interested? I don't think it will be hard to make at all so that's not a problem. The user wouldn't need to download anything. He/She would simply copy-paste the story in a panel, press a button and that's it. I've been testing those scripts for quite some time and I haven't encountered any issues at all. Of course, I would clean up the code a bit to make it more error-proof. What do you think? Is this something that you might find useful? MrDupin (talk) 16:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Great, I'll let you know when it's ready. I will surely have it ready by February, as I'm pretty busy with school stuff. :Also, for some time now I've been thinking about creating an online poll system. I don't know what the admins have decided about PotM and all that jazz, but I want you to know I can create a poll system that will fit the wiki's requirements perfectly (+ a pretty robust anti-cheat). Just throwing it out there so you know. MrDupin (talk) 17:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Another thing, I noticed that the Writer's Showcase rules don't mention that users aren't allowed to post whole stories on the forum. May I fix that? MrDupin (talk) 19:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Lack of Familiarity Hello there. I'm a bit new here but I wanted to post a story I had been working on. I quickly saw that there were rules against spinoff stories and wondered if it applied to me. While my story is original content, it mentions and includes a few characters from H.P. Lovecraft's mythos. I have spoken with WhyAmIReadingThis about this matter and he said he was fine with it, but recommended I ask another Admin to make sure. Madman97 (talk) 03:29, December 27, 2015 (UTC) HI Hi there Underscorre!! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a more wonderful New Year's! I just hope everything is going excellent with you, I'll try to keep in touch c: Luigifan100 17:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion: Encore I already have a domain reserved for personal use, so I was going to use that. I'm not sure in what language I'll program the poll with. I was thinking a combination of JS and PHP (+ HTML, if you count that). But I haven't researched that yet so I can't say if I'll need anything else. The same goes about the tools. The tools themselves are programmed in Python, but I don't know how I'm going to implement them online. If you want more details about all that, I can share my ideas, but I haven't planned anything thoroughly. About the Showcase, I've seen a couple of bad threads the past month. That's why I brought it up, it seems people get a bit confused. MrDupin (talk) 20:40, December 27, 2015 (UTC) vanishing comments again This story this time. I have no idea if it even registered the damn thing, let alone how to view it or edit it. I can view the comments on the first story where this happened, though, so I'm not sure what the deal is. Either someone fixed that comment for me, or it just takes a long time to work properly. Either way it's limiting my usefulness on the forums, because I can't see replies, let alone remember what I wrote.--Mikemacdee (talk) 06:00, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Underscorre. : I am sending a message regarding the story I uploaded recently, "The Strange Case of Officer North". After reading the article on deletion reasons, I am still not sure why it was deleted. If it involves the fact that properr capitalization was rarely used, that is due to the nature of the story. Otherwise, could you please explain how I violated the rules? :::::::::::::::::::::::: Thank you, :::::::::::::::::::::::: LoanSnark (talk) 02:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC)LoanSnark Yo Hey there Tom, I just wanted to bring some attention to my contest http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Creepypasta_Wiki_Song_Contest,_Part_2 . I'd love to see what you think, and if you would enter that would be really cool. It's all up to you though. Thanks! --Jojo risin' (talk) 03:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ruckus' Blog Hey Underscorre, have you checked out Ruckus' newest blog? He proposed some very good wordmarks to replace our current one. He asked for it to be marked as a "Staff Blog" and I'll agree with him. Can you do that? MrDupin (talk) 14:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi there!!! How's everything going? Everything is going well with me, I baked some amazing cookies, triple chocolate! I hope you have an awesome day!!! Luigifan100 15:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) How do I get a copy of my old story that you deleted? I can't find it anywhere. NukaColaMan (talk) 06:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC)